Past Lunch
by Alexis Anidem
Summary: It's half a day in the life of Peter Parker. No web slinging, no acrobatics and no villains. And it's already past lunch. A few more hours and Peter would be home resting. But being a teenager in high school isn't as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1: 12:37 PM

**A/N: Hello, reader. This is my first attempt at fan fiction. The premise is that the entire story will only span half-a-day of Spiderman's life as Peter Parker, starting 12:37 P.M. It's set in the Ultimate universe. I hope it entertains. Additional chapters will follow. Critiques are very much welcome. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: All characters are property of Marvel. Or whatever is it that I'm supposed to put here. **

**Chapter 1: 12:37 P.M.**

Peter slumped on his desk; his hands were folded on top of his copy of a T.S. Eliot compilation entitled _Inventions of the March Hare_. He was about twenty minutes early for his literature class and was alone in the classroom. He finished lunch early – the roast-beef sandwich his Aunt May made him didn't take much of his time. And with the library closed for the afternoon due to renovations, he went straight to class instead.

He gazed at the wall clock, watching its arrow-like hands tick-tock its way to 1:00 P.M. Peter tended to daydream and this time, his thoughts were filled with Kitty, his new girlfriend. He wondered where she was.

_She's probably with that Bobby guy_, Peter thought. _God, I hate that guy. Ugh. Why is he even in the X-Men? He's just a creepy guy with creepy ice powers. Man, I swear, if he makes a move on Kitty…_

"Peter!" A voice Peter knew all-too-well broke his reverie.

Peter turned toward the voice and sees Mary Jane or MJ as her friends called her. Peter noticed MJ's new haircut. It was short, not reaching past her ears.

"Hey," Peter managed as he sat up. "I like the new do."

"Yeah, right! I bet you hate it!" MJ's cheeks flushed as she ran her hand across her auburn hair. She was wearing a brown corduroy jacket over a green blouse and a pair of worn denims.

"No, no, I really like it. It suits you." Peter was being honest. He did like it. She looked older, a bit more mature.

_But what if the new hairdo was a sign of MJ finally moving on? _Peter asked himself.

Peter, though he would never admit it to Kitty, still cares for MJ. But he can't be with MJ. Not with him being Spiderman. He began to wonder if MJ still loved him or if he was right about the hair cut theory.

"Peter? Hello? You're spacing out again. As usual. "

Peter caught himself before he spiraled deeper in monologue. He returned to the conversation. "Sorry. I was just – "

"What?"

"Um, nothing."

"Anyway," MJ drawled out. "What are you doin' here?"

"Um, class."

"Yeah, I know, but you're a bit early."

"Yeah, just had nowhere to go," Peter adjusted his seat towards MJ. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking by when I saw you." MJ paused then continued with a sort of hesitation in her voice. "And I was just wondering if you were going with anyone to the fair this Friday."

Peter suddenly wanted to break-out through window and swing away.

"Um, yes. Kinda. Yes. Kitty." Peter averted his eyes. He felt stupid. He felt terrible. He felt stupid, terrible and somewhat like a villain. If feeling guilty over having a new girlfriend was how villains felt.

"Oh, right." MJ looked away.

"Yeah. You?" Peter asked. He already knew the answer but he just couldn't find anything else to say.

"No one yet."

"Oh."

Two of Peter's classmates entered the room and sat some chairs away.

"Hey, your classmates are here. I better go." MJ ran one hand across her hair again before rushing to the door. "Bye."

"Yeah, bye." Peter watched MJ hurriedly leave the classroom.

Peter slumped on the desk again. _It's going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2: 1:04 PM

**A/N: Thanks for the comment! I really appreciate it. All the events in this story happen on a Wednesday stuck sometime in-between the Silver Sable and the Deadpool arc. Other incongruities shall be accounted for by artistic direction. So there. :P**

**By the way, please continue with the critiques/reviews, whether grammar/story-wise. Thank you for reading. **

**Chapter 2: 1:04 P.M.**

Peter had his head titled to the side, a vacant look on his face. The lecture on John Donne fizzled into nothingness before it could even reach his ears. He was too busy recreating how MJ's emerald eyes looked when he said that he was going to go to the fair with Kitty.

Peter remembered avoiding MJ's gaze out of shame, but for a split-second, he saw her eyes: and they weren't filled with anger or jealousy; it was more of yearning. Yearning for a home, something to cling to and be safe in. MJ looked so fragile, as if she'd crumble into pieces with the slightest touch. And Peter remembered how, during that moment, he wanted to reach out and take her in, to gently wrap her around a blanket and tell her that everything would always be okay.

But he couldn't. Instead, he watched her stagger away.

Peter knew that it wasn't much about Kitty but the fact that things would never truly work with him and MJ – and that everything will never be always okay.

Moreover, everything seemed to be perfect with Kitty. Kitty is great, Peter thought. She's fun, she's sweet and she's a superhero! Just like him! He has the time of his life whenever they're out together. The problem was Peter couldn't be with MJ when he's with Kitty. And MJ needed him.

Peter didn't know what to do. He resorted to listening to his professor.

"Now, let us analyze the last line: Falsehood is worse than hate; and that must be, if she whom I love, should love me."

Peter raised his hand.

"Yes, Peter?"

"May I use the restroom?"

_I need a break_.

Peter made his way to the restroom. He leaned on the basin with a sigh. He felt the guilt nestle itself inside his chest. All he could think about were MJ's eyes.

Peter turned the faucet on, letting loose a stream of tepid water which he cradled with both hands and splashed on his face. The faucet continued to run as Peter found himself fixing his stare at the mirror.

For a second, he felt like he was looking at another person. He saw his eyes: an endless pitch-black tunnel.

He splashed another handful of water on his face. He took one last look at the person on the mirror. _Just be honest with yourself._

Peter ambled out of the restroom and into the empty hallway. He walked back toward his class, the floor resounding with his heavy steps, only to stop before the mahogany door. Then gradually, setting his back against a cold set of lockers, he sank to the floor. He sprawled his feet out and shut his eyes. The makeshift darkness was a welcome change.

Peter felt so drained. He wondered how exactly he can be honest with himself.

He sat there for a while. Soon, he couldn't tell how long he remained outside of his class.

Then a hand, light as a feather, rested itself on his shoulder.

"Peter? You okay?"

Peter pried open his eyes.

"MJ?"

"Hey."


End file.
